Problemas de líberos
by StarLunne16
Summary: Nishinoya y Yaku tienen algo más en común que el mero hecho de ser líberos: tienen el mismo problema de amores. Pero ninguno sabe cómo hacer que sus respectivos crushes se fijen en ellos. Porque Lev era Lev -no hacía falta más descripción, según Yaku- y Asahi más inocente y no nace. Noya y Yaku se aliarán para apoyarse mutuamente. ¿Conseguirán finalmente solucionar sus problemas?
1. Chapter 1

Nishinoya no era una persona que se distrajese con facilidad en el campo de juego. Para nada. Sus ojos castaños estaban siempre atentos a la dirección y la curvatura del balón para hacer la mejor recepción posible.

Ese era su objetivo después de todo, lograr que el balón no cayese al suelo.

Sin embargo, últimamente su atención se veía desviada del balón a otro foco que le parecía más atractivo que una pelota amarilla y azul, y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para centrarse en su tarea.

Recibir todos y cada uno de los balones era imposible, y Noya era consciente de eso. Tan solo se dedicaba a recibir todos los que podía, pero que fallase tantas más de tres veces seguidas era algo muy inusual en él.

Eso solo pasaba en dos ocasiones: cuando el oponente era muy fuerte, o cuando estaba en otro mundo.

En esa ocasión, era la segunda.

—Noya, ¿pasa algo? —Suga se acercó a él al ver tantos fallos repetidos en el entrenamiento con Kageyama—. Estás raro.

—Nada —sonrió, pero eso no alivió el ceño fruncido de Suga.

Instó a Kageyama a continuar, pese a la mirada no muy convencida de este. Suga no indagó más tras la llamada de Daichi para que le haga unos pases, y Noya respiró profundamente antes de fijar su mirada en el balón, y no en el chico que se dedicaba a hacer saques en la cancha de al lado.

Hizo una mueca al volver a pensar por qué Daichi había decidido que su compañero de entrenamiento fuera Kageyama y no Asahi como de costumbre. Ni siquiera Hinata parecía satisfecho con el cambio.

Al pensar en eso, el balón terminó por caer al lado de la línea de la cancha, pero en el interior de lo permitido. Chasqueó la lengua, recriminándose por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que se pudiese curvar al final.

Sintió la mirada analizadora de Daichi y Suga en su espalda, y segundos después, el capitán anunció el final del entrenamiento y el comienzo del estiramiento.

Comentó con Kageyama lo bien que estaba evolucionando en cuestión de saques con toda la normalidad que pudo, aunque el colocador parecía ser consciente de que Noya no estaba en su mejor día. Asahi también pareció darse cuenta, porque obviamente le preguntó, pero el líbero le contestó con su habitual alegría y no pasó de ahí.

Asahi era muy inocente, y Noya solía agradecer que fuera así.

Sin embargo, a Suga no se le escapaba ni una. Después de todo, era el vicecapitán, de tercero, y sentía que tenía cierta responsabilidad sobre todos los del equipo. Y no era el único, pues Daichi también lo sentía como capitán, pero Suga sabía que en temas sentimentales, Daichi era un cero a la izquierda.

Tras el enfriamiento, todos ayudaron a recoger y cerrar el gimnasio para ir a los vestuarios a cambiarse de ropa.

En el camino, Suga trató de sacarle algo a Noya, sin demasiado éxito.

—Ya te he dicho que no le pasa nada.

Daichi colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Suga, que suspiró y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No lo ves? ¿Cuándo Noya ha estado con el móvil tanto tiempo?

Señaló al muchacho, que caminaba escribiendo algo en el teléfono mientras los demás comentaban los próximos partidos de práctica.

—Bueno, puede que tenga algo importante que hacer.

—Me lo hubiera dicho.

Daichi suspiró. Cuando algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja a Sugawara Koushi, no había poder humano que se lo sacara.

—¿Y qué piensas que es?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Pero lo voy a averiguar.

La sonrisa que esbozó no le dejó lugar a dudas a Daichi de que iba a hacerlo.

•••

—¡Yaku-san!

Yaku estiró el brazo sin dejar de mirar al teléfono, parando a Lev y escribiendo con la otra mano.

—¿Qué quieres, Lev?

—Kuroo-san me manda a preguntar con quién hablas tanto.

—Dile a Kuroo que se meta en sus propios asuntos.

Vio de reojo a Lev asentir e irse tan alegremente a darle el recado a Kuroo. Hizo una mueca al verle su sonrisa felina, como si supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente y hubiese mandado a Lev con ese propósito.

Le dedicó su mejor mirada de «vete a la mierda» mientras esperaba la respuesta de Yuu.

No tardó en llegar.

 _«Me parece que Suga sospecha algo. No deja de mirarme todo el rato»_

Uh, eso sería un problema. Aunque se llevase bien con el dos del Karasuno y no parecía ser una mala persona, o alguien que fuese divulgando secretos, mientras menos gente lo supiese, mejor.

 _«Invéntate algo, no sé, dile que tu tía de Kyoto es una narco que está en fuga y esperas una llamada o algo»_

—¡Yaku, vamos! —gritó Kuroo mientras Kenma se apoyaba en él para jugar a la PSP.

—¡Qué ya voy, jodido pesado! —bufó mientras cerraba la puerta del vestuario.

 _«Claro, y de paso que mi tía abuela es de la Yakuza y tiene sedes en todo Japón. El que tiene fama de delicuente es Asahi, no yo»_

Yaku rió con la respuesta.

 _«Míralo así, tenéis más en co...»_

—¿Con quién hablas tanto?

Yaku le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara —sin querer, claro— a Kuroo ante la repentina cercanía.

Kuroo acabó en el suelo y Kenma tuvo suerte de no seguir usándole de muleta o habría corrido la misma suerte.

—¡Kuroo-san! ¿Estás bien?

Lev extendió una de sus largas manos para ayudar a Kuroo a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —tranquilizó.

Yaku le vio levantarse y siguió escribiendo la respuesta.

—¡Oye, al menos una disculpa!

—Es lo menos que te mereces por cotillear móviles de otras personas —le espetó sin mirarle.

—Yaku tiene razón, Kuroo. No debes espiar a los demás —dijo monótonamente Kenma, sin quitar la vista de la PSP.

Lev miró a Kuroo rodar los ojos y luego a Yaku caminar como si nada mientras seguía escribiendo con el móvil. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que era mejor no enfadar a Yaku, por su propio bienestar.

El golpe que se le había quedado a Kuroo tenía pinta de doler —más de los que Yaku frecuentemente le daba de por sí a Lev— y eso que les separaban unos veinte centímetros de diferencia.

No, definitivamente no iba a ser Lev quien se metiera en lo que fuera que Yaku estuviese haciendo.

Lev apreciaba su vida.

•••

Holasa~

Bueno, este sería el primer capítulo. Algo corto pero eh, tiene sus 1000 palabras al menos XDD

Espero os haya gustado~

¿Review? ✨


	2. Chapter 2

Lev tenía curiosidad.

Es decir, Yaku siempre había sido muy disciplinado con los horarios y era el primero que le regañaba cuando llegaba tarde, dándole collejas que dolían bastante —saltaba casi como Hinata para dárselas, lo cual solía espantar a Lev—. Por eso, cuando llegó tarde y ojeroso al entrenamiento, Lev supo que algo iba mal.

—¿Estás bien, Yaku-san? —le preguntó al verle bostezar.

Yaku despegó la mirada del móvil para verle como si fuera la razón de todos sus males.

—Lev, no es mi...

—¿Oya, oya?

Ambos giraron para ver a Kuroo apareciendo con un Kenma agarrado de su brazo mientras jugaba a la PSP.

Lev vio a Yaku rodar los ojos con hastío, y decidió dar un paso atrás para no ser su próxima víctima.

—Hola, Kuroo.

—Hasta que apareces, Yaku. Pensé que te habías perdido por el camino.

—Serás idiota.

Lev aguantó para ver el golpe que Yaku estaba por proporcionarle a Kuroo debido a la mala leche que cargaba. Kuroo también se lo esperaba, apartando a Kenma para que no lo sufriese, pero nunca llegó.

El teléfono de Yaku sonó y el líbero volvió sus ojos a él, escribiendo mientras caminaba a los vestuarios.

Lev y Kuroo le miraron irse con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, y cuando su pequeña figura desapareció, se miraron entre sí con confusión.

—Dejadle en paz —habló Kenma—. Son cosas que tiene que solucionar él.

Los dos miraron al rubio con la misma confusión, y Kenma suspiró mientras guardaba la partida.

—¿Sabes algo, Kenma?

El colocador solo miró a su amigo de la infancia con su habitual inexpresividad mientras se dirigía a los vestuarios.

—Solo sé que es mejor que no le molestéis. Sobre todo tú, Lev.

Lev ladeó la cabeza con confusión ante la advertencia, y vio la menuda silueta de Kenma desaparecer por el mismo lugar por el que Yaku desapareció.

—Kuroo-san...

El bloqueador le miró ante el llamado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Los que están debajo de los 180 cm son siempre tan complicados?

Kuroo contuvo una risa y le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

—Quién sabe, Lev. Quién sabe.

•••

—¡Noya!

La cara sonriente de Suga recibió a un adormilado Noya a la puerta de los vestuarios, que se restregó un ojo con la mano que no sujetaba el móvil.

—Suga... ¿qué pasa?

—¿Has dormido mal? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás enfermo?

—¿Noya? ¿Estás enfermo?

Asahi apareció de detrás de la puerta abierta de una de las taquillas a medio cambiar, sin camisa, y a Noya se le subieron todos los colores. Sin embargo, no lo dejó entrever.

—¡Estoy perfectamente! Solo tengo sueño.

Suga hizo una mueca y dejó pasar a Noya para que se cambiase mientras se acercaba a Daichi y le arrastraba a una esquina a rastras.

—¿Qué ocurre, Suga?

Daichi se acarició el brazo con dolor debido a cómo le había apretado Suga.

—Atrévete a decirme que no le pasa nada a Noya. ¡Está con unas ojeras que ni un oso panda! —reclamó en bajo.

Daichi le dirigió una mirada analizante al líbero, que charlaba con Hinata con una sonrisa que era rara en él. No era la risa a la que les tenía acostumbrados, porque Noya era pura energía y pura alegría, y que estuviese sentado era ya raro.

—A lo mejor solo está cansado.

—Eres muy listo —rodó los ojos—. Eso ya lo sé. El problema es que Noya nunca está cansado. ¿O no recuerdas esa vez que se despertó a las seis de la mañana en la concentración?

—Sí, sí, tiene energía, pero a veces también puede estar cansado, ¿sabes?

—¿Y cómo explicas lo del móvil? ¡Está pegado todo el día! A este paso, va a necesitar gafas. ¿Tú sabes lo que cuestan?

Daichi rió un poco ante la preocupación de Suga y le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

—Suga, no eres su madre, no vas a ser tú quien le pague las gafas.

—Lo sé, pero...

—Suga, cálmate, no le va a pasar nada. Noya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace...

—¡Pero...!

—Suga, necesitas relajarte. Sé que los exámenes te tienen tenso pero...

Suga apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Daichi no entendía nada. ¡Noya estaba raro, y Daichi no quería ver que algo le pasaba!

—¡Suga-san, dile a Tsukishima que me dé las rodilleras!

Suga y Daichi miraron hacia Hinata, que saltaba mientras Tsukishima jugaba con sus rodilleras.

—Alcánzalas si puedes —rió Tsukki mientras las alzaba más.

Entonces las rodilleras fueron quitadas de las manos del rubio, pero para sorpresa de todos, no fue por Hinata, sino por alguien más alto.

—Ten —Kageyama le tendió las rodilleras ante la estupefacta mirada de Hinata.

—¿Gracias...? —aceptó dudoso las rodilleras, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que el rey es bueno con el peor de sus súbditos.

Tsukishima sonrió ampliamente ante la mirada fulminante de Kageyama.

—Si no lo hacía, tendría que ver a ese idiota saltando y gastando su energía en algo innecesario. Puede usar esa energía en rematar mis pases.

Suga suspiró mientras separaba a los dos para evitar futuras peleas y miró de reojo a Noya, que ya estaba de nuevo con su teléfono en la mano.

Pero al líbero le importaba muy poco las miradas que Suga le echaba, demasiado concentrado en su conversación con el tres del Nekoma.

«¿Te puedes creer que el estúpido de Lev se atreve a preguntarme si estoy bien? ¡Claro que no estoy bien! Si estoy así es por su maldita culpa, no puede ir de sonriente por la maldita vida»

Noya rió ante el mensaje, y empezó a escribir la respuesta mientras miraba de reojo a Asahi, que charlaba con Daichi de algo gracioso, porque el as reía alegremente.

«Pues a mí Asahi va y me pregunta SIN CAMISETA si estoy enfermo o algo. Supera eso».

«NO JODAS»

«QUE SÍ JODER, COMO TE LO CUENTO»

«Y QUÉ LE DIJISTE»

«QUE NO QUÉ LE VOY A DECIR»

—¡Noya, el entrenamiento va a empezar! —avisó Yamaguchi.

—¡Voy!

«Luego te hablo que tengo que entrenar»

«Yo también. Intenta hacer lo que te dije»

Noya se sonrojó antes de guardar el móvil en su mochila y salir de los vestuarios mientras Yamaguchi cerraba la puerta.

—¡Noya, ven!

Suga le llamó con su sonrisa amable de siempre, pero al líbero le dio muy mala espina por alguna razón. Sin embargo, obedeció.

—¿Pasa algo, Suga? —puso una mano en la cadera para aparentar despreocupación.

—Simplemente quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Noya frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Es decir, si algo te preocupa, puedes contarlo. Ya sabes, somos amigos y compañeros, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Por si se te olvida —amplió la sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo—. Vamos, a colocar la red.

Noya parpadeó muy confuso, pero le siguió.

Entonces se preguntó si Suga se habría dado cuenta, pero sacudió la idea de su cabeza.

Si lo supiera, ya se lo habría dicho... ¿O no?


End file.
